EP 2492504 A1 relates to the handling of faults of converter-unit(s) in a wind turbine converter system with parallel-connected converter-units. In the event of a fault of a converter-unit, the power converted by the faulty converter-unit is distributed among the other converter-units, respecting the maximum capacities of the other converter-units.